The Black Goddess of Lunar
by Angelalex242
Summary: Dragonmaster AlexAlthena Story. What if Althena wouldn't quite go back to being Luna right away? What if Ghaleon was absolutely right about her having Dark Desires? What if Alex had to submit to them? ...What if he liked it? LEMON! Mild Ds.


_**The Black Goddess of Lunar**_

"_Kneel before the black goddess of Lunar! Kneel and submit to all her Dark Desires…." _

The words of Ghaleon echoed through the head of the young Dragonmaster, but he didn't know how to reach her. There wasn't anything he could do. The face of the Goddess was passive, almost as if it were carved. Luna's beauty and life just wasn't in there. Well, okay, Luna's BEAUTY was, sure, and that outfit was something out of Kyle's dreams come true, but none of that mattered to Alex.

He ascended the staircase…but to his surprise, Althena had attacked him! Firing bolts of Green energy. That was a warning shot. If Althena had wanted to kill him, she would've done so. Hmmm. There's only one chance left. The Ocarina. Althena was a goddess of song, among other things; he'd have to use it to reach her. And so he did. Playing the melody. And it did seem to spark something in Althena. Her look was…different, then. But it was not Luna in a Divine Body either. It was something different.

She threw a few more warning bolts at him, perhaps to test his courage, but Alex paid no attention at all to them, intent on reaching her. Amused, perhaps, by his courage….or was it audacity? The Goddess chose to spare the Dragonmaster that she could now see loved her. But she became aware of Luna's memories, and realized that this Dragonmaster didn't just love her the way all humans did. He loved her as a woman. He WANTED her as a woman. Well, technically, he wanted that mortal form Luna she'd been in, but it makes no difference at all. She knew what he really wanted from her now.

"Luna?"

The Dragonmaster's voice called her by that name…she could feel the love in his heart…she was a goddess after all, she could feel such things. Goddess of Love was among her titles. Dyne had never quite…loved her like this. Not quite this way at all. He believed in her dream. The man before her, however, believed in HER. That's not something she's used to dealing with. She was vaguely aware the magic of Lunar was being stripped away. Perhaps that was a bargaining chip. She would get what that mortal living inside of her wanted…without, necessarily, giving up what SHE really wanted.

"I am Althena. Luna was…a deception of myself. She is not the first mortal form I have worn."

She remembered another of her mortal forms. Lucia, named after the girl on the Blue Star. Yes, that was another reason to stick around. But she turned her hair purple for that expedition, and fell for a man named Jian. A man who had also become Dragonmaster. She was beginning to think she had a fetish for them or something. Men meant to guard her becoming so much more then guards.

"You're goddess of Love, too! Grant me my love, then!"

Althena…smiled. She knew what he wanted. And he had correctly named one of her titles. And, well, he WAS her Dragonmaster. And he had struck Ghaleon down out of love for her. Or, well, for Luna, but it still equated to love for her in the end. Perhaps…she will enjoy this more then she anticipated. She licked her lips in a matter that better fitted Royce or Xenobia then Luna herself.

"But what am I to do with all this magic? It's been drained from the world of Lunar. I must put it back. And it might take a VERY long time to put it all back. How EVER could I grant your wish and renew the face of Lunar at the same time?"

She had him there. Or did she?

"This is not our future! There has to be another way. We can find another way, just like Dyne did. I think…I think I know what he did to do this last time…I just have to…"

He stepped forward, intending to sacrifice his powers and hers to restore the world of Lunar. Except…

"No, no, Dragonmaster. We're going to do this my way. And since I'm going to be stuck in here such a long time…I think you're going to have to learn how to…satisfy my desires while I work with the magic of Lunar…"

Alex halted. Huh? What? That wasn't something he'd expected Luna to say. Of course, she just said she wasn't Luna, she was Althena. And Althena apparently had a different set of priorities.

"When you enter my aura, your armor will disappear…but it will reappear when you leave it. But you'll be entering my aura quite often, so…be prepared, Dragonmaster, for a world you never could've imagined with the girl I once was…"

Alex, looking up at the provocatively dressed goddess, proceeded to try and comprehend what was going on. The goddess only smiled. He was confused, certainly, but he still loved her. Trusted her. And yes, whether he admitted it to himself or not, WANTED her. And that was the important part.

"…so what do you want me to do?"

Ah, good, Now he was beginning to understand the idea of submission. Oh, she would see to it submitting to her was the best thing that ever happened to him…indeed, the best thing that ever happened to any mortal, quite possibly, but he was submitting, and she was now satisfied.

"Enter my aura, and kneel."

Waitaminute, didn't Ghaleon say something about kneel before the black goddess of Lunar? Well, Ghaleon didn't seem to be quite correct on the whole evil part…she wasn't evil at all, and the magic of Lunar WAS coming back, turning the ground into living earth again. It would just take a while. And in the meantime…there was something the goddess wanted him to do. So he entered the aura. Just like she said, the Dragonmaster gear vanished, leaving only Alex of Burg in her presence. And the boy kneeled, just like she told him too. His face was at JUST the right height for this too…even with the purple plate that covered her 'modesty'…not that the Goddess of Creation (and hence, sex) had anything necessarily to be modest about!

"Now…I will begin training you to worship me properly. Oh, don't worry…you won't find yourself doing anything you didn't want to do to me already. You would've married my mortal form, if I had gone back to it. First…kiss the purple plate you see before you."

Wait…that purple plate…was over her GROIN. Errrr. Oh my. Alex was blushing now. What else could he do, when the goddess says, 'kiss this purple plate' and it happens to be THERE. He feels like Kyle, for a moment. But…that doesn't stop him from doing what he's told. And she's right, too. This isn't…anything but what he had planned on doing to her mortal form someday. Well, once he figured out how, anyway. Though one major difference. Luna would've been innocent. Althena clearly was not. She knew EXACTLY what she was doing, and how it would feel to him…and to her. And the purple plate vanished. There was only a white strip covering her now, with, perhaps, a hint of her divine sexuality. The promise of sex…it turned him on just to see it like that. He was getting hard.

"You like what you see. You did not obey me on the way up, but you are obeying me now. If you continue to do so…you will never again think of doing anything else. Kiss the white strap before you."

Alex, now beyond turned on, seemed eager to do as he was told this time. To his delight, the white strap seemed to have the same properties as the purple plate, and now the rest of her outfit disappeared, save the gloves and the boots. And the cape, and her headdress. She was (mostly) nude before him now. Eye level with the center of possibly all sexuality on Lunar, Alex was just giddy. The blue tuft of hair just over it seemed to be perfectly placed. And it smelled so GOOD. Addictively so. Okay, so this wasn't quite Luna, but…he can live with this! Especially when the divine being deliberately parted her legs more then was strictly necessary, and in doing so, exposed herself more fully to him. Oh, he just HAD To have that. He wanted it bad, now. Althena had him where she wanted him, and she wasn't about to stop toying with him yet.

"Kiss the inside of my left thigh."

ARGH! So frustrating! For Alex, at least. Though Althena was enjoying herself too much, this only added to her scent. She knew he'd caught her scent. It must be overpowering him to be so close to her divinity in that way. Still, he kisses there, torn between lust and loving this version of her…and remembering how sweetly he'd loved the other version.

"Now the right…"

Alex just wanted to kill himself, perhaps, or die of pleasure, but he couldn't. Not in the presence of the goddess who could probably just raise him from the dead by waving her hand if she felt like it. All that's left for him to do is funnel every last bit of discipline he has into doing what she asks and trying not to take what he really wants from her now. He can smell it so very well…

"Mmmmm. You're a good little boy, aren't you, now that you know how to play the game correctly. I think you are prepared to worship me now. Kiss, then, what your heart desires to kiss."

And he did…he followed his nose, let it nuzzle into her blue silky fur. He wasn't sure how much of a mind he had left after that, but his tongue snuck out of his mouth, and right into the divine sexuality he desperately wanted to taste. She helped him along, allowing her smooth legs to rest on his shoulders, while pressing what he wanted against his mouth. She was quite capable of floating, she needed no physical object to recline on while he did this to her. She spares a thought again for the mortal form. What would she have done, with such pleasure as this? Why, she'd have moaned and encouraged him and perhaps even screamed in ecstasy at the end of it. Alex, meanwhile…well, the taste of a goddess in ecstasy is beyond what humans should really be experiencing. Were it not for the Dragonmaster's power that sustained him, he might've forgotten his will to do anything other then please her.

"Oh, yes, good boy, keep it up; just like that…your reward will be right there…"

And sure enough, it was. Althena probably could've chosen to give herself divine levels of stamina, but she didn't want to overtax the boy too much. Also, she wanted release too, and that required keeping her resistances at decently low levels. And so she came for him…and he was right there to drink up everything she offered him. She was hoping he'd have sense enough to drink it down, and she was not disappointed. It felt…odd, going down his throat. While it was every bit as erotic as he'd hoped, it also…tingled inside of him somehow, as if it were DOING something to him, and he couldn't figure out exactly what. And when his green eyes looked up into hers…she could tell he wanted even more from her. Oh, well, she supposed she should. He'd been such a good little servant, after that whole not stopping to get to her thing.

"Lie down, Dragonmaster. On your back. I'm not done with you yet…or should I say you're not done with me yet?"

Alex, by now, had learned that doing what he's told is a very good thing to do, and nothing compares with how wonderful it makes him feel. As he lay down in the sacred space, well within Althena's aura, she extended a hand over him, and even his basic clothes vanished. Revealing, of course, something, perhaps, as hard and tough as the sword bearing her name he usually carries. He wasn't sure whether or not he should've been shocked when the goddess descended and straddled his hips. It just…felt like the most natural and right thing in the world. The piece of Luna inside of her was certainly there, and…that made it feel right. But when she actually took him inside of herself, he was abruptly again reminded this is far far more then Luna…it felt…he had no words to describe it. Thankfully, Althena didn't seem to want any.

And then Althena proceeded to ride the poor Dragonmaster as if he were the Dragon and she were the Dragonmaster. He bucked up into her with abandon, feeling…well, heaven was the only real way to put what he was feeling. Sex with a goddess simply didn't have words to describe in the vocabulary of Lunar. Oh, sure, Althena did see to it she got herself off…again…but she also saw to his pleasure too. After all, his pleasure was necessary to the sidegoal she had from this. Never do anything for simply one reason. But he would be shocked indeed if she told him. As she begins to climax, again, and he climaxes inside of her, she decides she will tell him. While keeping him firmly inside of her.

"Do you know why we did that?"

"Because we're in love?"

"Yes, but I could've expressed love to you as Luna. Do you know why I did that with you like this?"

Alex hadn't thought of that. Why would she need to ravish him as the goddess Althena when she could easily have him just the same as Luna?

"Not really…"

She reached a hand to stroke his cheek, and asks him a gentle question.

"How many dragons exist right now?"

"4?"

"No, 1. Nall cannot recreate the other 3 by himself. So we're going to help him."

Alex was a fairly bright Dragonmaster, and he got it immediately. Althena meant to have children by him. 3 of them, in fact. And all 3 of them would be flying kitties…of red, blue, and black colors.

"I'm not a Dragon…"

"No, but the last of the essences of those Dragons live on in you. I can use that to make new Dragons. It would be unwise for me to return to Burg with you until the Dragons are stable. One way or another."

"So…we're both going to be living up here and making love until the Dragons are reborn between us?"

"…That is correct."

Alex ran the numbers in his head. He could expect to be up here at least 3 years with Althena before getting Luna. Assuming, of course, that pregnancy rates were the same for a Goddess as they were for humans, which isn't, perhaps, the wisest thing to assume. Then again, after a wild ride like this…he wonders if, 3 years from now, he won't start wishing it were 6, or 9, or 12…Althena was an impressive lover, after all. As if reading his thoughts, she adds something.

"I will be here like this as long as you want me. But I cannot stay here like this forever. It is imperative to the future humanity to learn to get along without me in this form."

She licked her lips again.

"But a few years like this will make no practical difference at all to the future to come 1000 years from now."

And she leaned down to kiss him, and Alex stopped thinking for a while. Other then to decide he had to be the luckiest Dragonmaster, mortal, boy from Burg, whatever the hell title one wanted to give him that ever lived.

But, Althena did have some sense of responsibility, and she got off the boy for now. Sex was wonderful, and she knew what it would lead to, but she had another chore for her personal boy.

"Rise, and leave my Aura."

When Alex did so, he found he was standing outside the Divine Aura. And like Althena had said before the love had started, he found himself suddenly wearing the Dragonmaster's Gear and title again. And, with some sadness, he noted Althena was clothed. Not in the Dark costume she'd worn under Ghaleon's influence, but in the beautiful costume she'd worn when she was a powerful goddess, who could and did lead the people of Lunar.

"Our friends are worried about us. Use the Wings to teleport to them and explain that…our return will be somewhat delayed, as the damage Ghaleon had done will take much time to fix. You will be on duty until we are done…but we are still their friends. And explain to Nall that he will not be the last of his kind."

Alex did that…took hold of the wings, and teleported out of the Fortress, which was still floating. For a moment, anyway…then, apparently, Althena willed it to set down in the water, there to rest for a long thousand years. She knew what would happen to it, but it was necessary to put it there for history to play out according to what she wanted for it.

Alex, meanwhile, appeared before his friends in full regalia, and on green earth…a symbol that the ground was again alive and glowing with life. Unfortunately, they seemed to be crying…weeping for his death. And for Luna's death, now that he thought about it. They all seemed happy to see him, but…

"Wait, where's Luna?"

"Althena is still at the Fortress. She's fine. She says there's something we've got to do, and it'll take a few years to fix it. Ghaleon messed up her world pretty good. So we won't get to return to Burg anytime soon. On the good side, however, Nall, you won't be alone anymore as a Dragon when we're done."

"Really? Oh, I was worried about that. We Dragons live forever, and living forever without the 3 other dragons really would've sucked. Well…we'll make sure to keep your room ready when you and Althena are done. Ummm…she will be Luna again someday, right?"

"Yes, she will be. She says she can't let humanity depend on her too much longer, but the problem with the Dragons has to be fixed before she becomes Luna again. So we're going to be doing that for a while."

Kyle, being Kyle, sort of nudges the Dragonmaster, and goes, "So, how are you two going about 'fixing' this Dragon problem?"

Jessica conks him on the head with her mace, and goes, "…That's enough out of you, Mr. Pervert. I'm sure it doesn't have…anything…to do…with that…"

The whole party turned on Alex, who was blushing rather badly at what Kyle had just said. Mia gasped, being the brightest of the group, when she realized what the implications. Nash was close behind her. And Alex blushed worse.

"Uh…I should get back to the goddess now…BYE!"

Embarassed, Alex used the white dragon wings again…and returned to Althena's side. He didn't leave it again for a long long time…leaving Kyle doubled over with laughter. At least until Jessica bothered to conk him senseless again.


End file.
